


Yes sir

by Dreadthefox



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2020-10-06 10:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20505233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreadthefox/pseuds/Dreadthefox
Summary: A weekend getaway at the lavish Oasis hotel promises a release of all primal desires





	1. Chapter 1

In what some would call ancient history, feudal japan was a harsh, dangerous place. War and famine, plague and murder. Every day was a testament of your survival. The two main species on earth always fighting, killing each other for no reason other then because they were different. Human and demon. One species mortal the other said to be immortal.

The arrogance of demons caused them to feel superior to the mortal humans, while humans began to fear demons for their ‘unnatural’ strength and lethal claws branding them murderous and dangerous. Legend says that a war broke out amongst the land. Both species killing each other in hopes of wiping the other out. It was said the war raged for decades until a lone miko stood amongst the front lines.

Her body glowed with the essence of the heavens, dressed in a traditional miko attire underneath battle worn armor. She stood with an authority that demanded all to gaze upon her. She came speaking of peace, claiming it a command of the gods. Many humans and demons alike scoffed at the unarmed maiden, writing her off to be a fool. They attacked her, claiming anyone who wanted peace was a traitor to all.

Legends read that the skies over the battlefield grew dark. A black abyss swallowing all light. One single golden ray of light illuminated the miko causing the air around her to become charged with power purifying all near, who had malice in their hearts. The battle stopped at the blast of power and all looked upon the mouth piece of the gods. It was said that from her throat voices of many spilled forth, voices of the gods themselves demanding unity or death to all who oppose them.

The leaders of each side coward in fear of the display of power and the threatened wrath of the gods they had angered. A treaty was demanded and accepted. Both sides not wanting total genocide of their clans. The land was divided into four territories each land lead by powerful beings. Human lords were accepted into each court where they would government their own lands while under the protection of the lord of the territory.

Life began anew, peace between demons and humans became second nature and the world prospered. Centuries passed and the society that had once swore to tear each other apart was thriving as one. The modernization era brought forth new technology and architecture and the world slowly changed becoming the country is it today. Demons and humans living peacefully, coexisting in blissful harmony.

Legends never mentioned the miko clad in armor again. All traces of her having disappeared from history.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sapphire eyes furrowed in concentration at the sketch pad beneath neatly manicured fingers. Fingers that were moving rapidly in fluid motions almost as if she was painting on a canvas with a brush. Random lines and swirls coming together to form beautiful designs and patterns full of warm hues. she had been drawing up her newest summer fashions for the past few hours when her phone vibrated pulling her attention away from her work.

Reaching down to grab her phone Kagome’s eyes glanced over at her digital clock on the wall of her office. Blue eyes widening in a panic Kagome looked from the clock on the wall to the watch on her wrist. Confirming that her clocks time was correct and it wasn’t playing tricks on her, Kagome quickly grabbed her things, and was out the door leaving her sketches laying in a pile on her desk.

Locking her office door, Kagome headed down the walkway through the empty work space. Passing by each uniquely decorated cubical, Kagome noticed that they were all vacant. “Everyone else must have left already. I don’t think I’ve ever seen it this empty before. Well at least there won’t be anyone to try to stop and chat.” She thought with a smile on her face as she reached for the intricately designed door handle stopping to lock the door behind her as she left

Entering the long hallway Kagome hurried toward the lobby, her red satin heels clicking rapidly across the pristine white marble flooring. The sound echoing through the deserted hallway. Inky black tresses swished furiously with each step taken. “Man time really got away from me again. I should have left over an hour ago.” Berating herself for losing track of time Kagome entered the extravagant lobby of the building her office was located.

Huge stone columns lined the room while dozens of windows let in natural lighting. The sun reflected off the marble floors creating a glittering effect across the lobby. Like a river of stars floating in a white sea. Checking her watch the blue eyed beauty furrowed her brows in thought. “Okay bus runs in fifteen minutes. I can make it.” Hurrying towards the large revolving doors that were marked exit, Kagome looked to a lone mahogany desk in the corner of the massive room.

A tanned demoness with golden tiger stripes was furiously typing away at her computer, her annoyance visible with every sentence. She sat behind a pile of paperwork that looked as if it had been spread haphazardly across her desk. Grumbles of frustration could be heard from the demoness as Kagome got closer, a string of curses flew from ruby red lips before furry brown ears swiveled in Kagome’s direction.

Stopping her work to greet the newcomer the receptionist brushed a strand of platinum dyed hair out of her face to reveal brilliant but curious violet eyes. A fang poked over red lips as a smirk grew upon the demonesses face. “You seem to be in a hurry today Mrs. Higurashi. Big plans tonight huh?” Resting her chin on her clawed hand the blonde receptionist looked to Kagome expectedly waiting for a reply.

Flashing a brilliant smile at the curious women, Kagome stopped at the large mahogany desk practically throwing her bags on the counter with a huff. Pulling back her blazer sleeve with her now free hand Kagome checked the time again. “8 minutes. You can do this Kagome. Keep it short.”

“Hey Hanna. Yeah I’m running late again. I lost track of time working and I can’t afford to miss the bus today. Walking home last time was brutal and I’m not doing it again.” Fumbling through her purse Kagome shouted in triumph when she pulled out a I.D card with her name and picture on it.

The security in the lavish building Kagome’s office was located was strict. All I.D's were scanned by a little machine upon entering and exiting the building. In order to keep all people, items, and documents safe nobody without an I.D can use the elevator doors to access other floors of the building. Handing the I.D to Hanna for her to scan, she watched as Hannah swiped her I.D on the machine causing a little green light to blink twice.

“Alright all done.” Handing the I.D back to Kagome, Hanna waved her goodbyes. “Well, be safe on your way home and I’ll see you Monday morning.” Placing her I.D back into her purse, Kagome gathered her bags in her arms and headed to the large rotating doors marked exit. Turning back to wave at Hannah with a smile, Kagome said her farewell and was out the glass revolving door headed to the bus stop.

The sun shone brightly in the sky as birds flew high over head swooping through the city in hurried patterns. As a child Kagome had always loved watching the birds bathing lazily in the bird bath on her family’s shrine. Now however the birds that flew above her seemed just as much in a hurry as she was today. Their chirping harmonized together creating a melody that overpowered the noisy sounds of the busy streets of Tokyo.

The sun wouldn’t set for another two hours giving Kagome enough time to get home and change for her date. Yes Kagome Higurashi was going on a date for the first time in a long time. Her last relationship ended not so pretty and she hadn’t wanted to get back out there again. After graduating high school with honors, Kagome went to a college close to her family’s shrine on a full paid scholarship. After a few months of attending Youkai Academy Kagome met a boy named Bankotsu.

They had hit it off immediately, sharing similar interests and hobbies, the two dated for awhile before becoming more serious. As their relationship grew Kagome’s academic grades started to suffer. Bankotsu became possessive, demanding she spend her time tending to him. Helping him study or doing his homework for him. His constant emotional abuse wrecked havoc on Kagomes life. The day it ended Kagome had gone to his dorm to find him in bed with not one but two other women. The scene had crushed Kagome’s spirit into pieces making her feel inadequate and undeserving of happiness.

That’s when she met her best friend Sango and her boyfriend Miroku. Miroku's best friend was a half demon named Inuyasha. Inuyasha having grown up a half demon knew what it was like to feel utterly alone and helpless, like the world doesn’t care what happens to you. Yes society knew peace between each other but children were vicious. Only caring about each others differences and putting strain on those who are different.

School had always been tough on the half demon but he learned to use it as a driving force to excel above everyone who looked down on him. This lesson he slowly taught to the broken Kagome, helping her out of her funk and back into enjoying the life she lived. Bankotsu was a horrible boyfriend anyways right? Why mope and feel sorry for yourself when he defiantly didn’t feel the same way? Words she would tell herself nervously at first but it soon became a motto she spoke with confidence until he almost completely evaporated from her mind. Thought of only as a lesson in life and a motivation for the future.

The break up had tore her apart while building her back up again stronger. She may had lost what she thought was love but instead it had lead her to a path of true friendship with people she now couldn’t live without. After graduating collage with high marks Kagome pursued her dream of fashion. Opening up her own design studio, Kagome and Sango spent hours thinking of a name finally deciding on Shikon. With just her and Sango as its only employees. Sango acted as her secretary and manager handling all the ugly paperwork that made Kagome weak in the knees.

She started small, creating clothing for small local stores and boutiques in Tokyo. The Name Shikon quickly become a top trending topic on local social media. It was said that a celebrity somewhere fell in love with one of her designs hiring her immediately for a custom outfit. This created a massive influx of people wanting to buy their clothing. A private investor who remained anonymous bought a space in a lavish office building in downtown Tokyo claiming it to be a gift for a budding business.

As Kagome’s business grew her reputation grew as well, inquiries for custom pieces became a normality and it began to take all Kagomes time and drive for designing. To ease the strain on the two women they set up a open interview. Any aspiring artists could apply with their portfolio, from here Sango and Kagome chose a team of promising artists, all who couldn’t have been happier to get this chance of a life time.

After a just three years her business became one of the most respected and sought after clothing lines in japan. In the winter of that following year Kagome had made an appearance to a gala held by the C.E.O of Unify Industries, the leading company in Japans technology evolution. The invitation had been sent from the C.E.O himself so Kagome couldn’t ignore it for it would have been disrespectful. Upon arrival Kagome was in awe, the gala was being held at what she could only consider as a castle. Once they had giving their names at the entrance, Kagome and Sango had been lead to a private study away from prying eyes.

Upon entering the dimly lit study. Kagomes eyes had sparkled with the faint outline of hundreds of books lining the walls. A beautifully designed fireplace stood on the back wall, the fire in it was almost embers but still illuminated the room enough to allow the mortals with their human eyesight to see the figure standing behind a large wooden desk. It came to be known that, that man was Sesshomaru Tashio, C.E.O of Unify Industries and the anonymous investor who helped her start her business.

The name Sesshomaru Tashio was written repeatedly throughout history said to be the strongest Taiyoukai of the four lords, a Killing Perfection as his name so beautifully states. The powerful demon had been the Western Lord for centuries ruling with a cold indifference to all. Although his demeanor was harsh he was well respected by his subjects and the west flourished under his rule. With the advancements in human society the world began to change at a rapid place, the original territories eventually made way for human cities of concrete and metal. Sesshomaru took this development in stride growing and changing with the times. Still considered in demon society the Western lord, he also became the C.E.O of the multimillion dollar company he owns today.

Sesshomaru interrogated the two women for what had felt like several hours before he stood telling them that he would further support her company, with the request that they hired his daughter to be apart of their team. His daughter Rin had always loved Kagome’s designs and had given the girl a confident to create her own fashions. Filled with passion Rin pushed forward to complete her dream of working alongside the infamous Kagome Higurashi.

The duo business women couldn’t say no to the request, happily agreeing to hire Rin. They found out that Sesshomaru had been the one to buy the office space in one of the most lavish office building in all japan. When he had found out that Kagome had been looking to expand he had taken it upon himself to offer a hand, securing Rin’s spot in the business in the future.

As Rin and Kagome’s relationship grew a new friendship began between the three women. Time passed and Sesshomaru had begin to take an interest in the blue eyed beauty that his ‘daughter' had become so fond of. Rin had been a orphan that he found as a infant many years before, raising her as his own pup he decided to provide for and protect the little human he had come to consider his daughter.

It had been almost a year into Rin's employment at Shikon when Sesshomaru and made a stop by the office and asked to speak with Kagome privately. Normally he would come by to see Rin or discuss business with the three women together but never one on one. To say that the request startled Kagome was an understatement. Imagine her surprise when the stoic business man asked her to join him for coffee.

The time the two spent together started becoming more and more frequent. Getting coffee together multiple times a week with dinner every once in a while. A spark had begun to develop between the two and after one dinner with two many drinks their relationship changed. The passion shared that night brought to the surface the feelings they had for each other giving them both the push they needed to take the next step.

Bouncing from one foot to the other Kagome patiently waited for the bus to arrive. Sighing happily when she could hear the squeal of the brakes coming to a halt in front of her. Sliding her bus pass upon entrance Kagome quickly found her seat in the back. Reaching into her purse Kagome pulled out her phone and headphones, placing a ear bud in each ear before hooking them into her phone. Clicking the side button on her phone, her screen lit up a notification that had been long forgotten. “Oh yeah. Shit. I never even looked at this.” Opening the forgotten notification reveled that it had been a text from Sesshomaru himself.

‘I’ll be there at 7:30 to pick you up. Be ready. Dress nice. And don’t where those ridiculous shoes that you can barley walk in. ‘

Giggling at his blunt statement and her memory of the last time she had worn those shoes in particular, Sesshomaru had to carry her around for the majority of the night. She cheekily typed out a response, her eyes twinkling with mirth.

‘What, I thought you liked to carry me. ‘ popped up in their messages with her image beside it. She watched as the little bubbles appeared and disappeared over and over signaling that Sesshomaru was at a loss for words. Turning on some music to play through her ear buds the ride to her last stop seemed longer then usual. The ride itself only taking thirty minutes seemed to go on forever. Her anticipation for the night ahead making her feel anxious to get home.

By the time the bus finally came to its stop Kagome was already up and gathering her bags. Stepping off the bus and onto the street Kagome hurriedly began walking in the direction of her home. Her apartment building was only a block away from the bus stop so the walk wasn’t to terrible. Making her way to the front of her apartment building Kagome quickly walked inside and to the elevator. Riding the elevator up to the third floor, Kagome stopped in front of her door a little ways down the hall.

Upon entering her apartment Kagome couldn’t help but sigh in delight. Shoes were kicked off into the corner of her living room, and her clothing was immediately replaced with a black plush robe. The warmth and softness caused Kagome to moan in delight, thankful in that moment that she was finally home. Checking her watch the time read 5:45.

“alright, I got what…a little over and hour and a half to be ready so that I’m not rushing by the time he gets here. No problem.” Tapping her chin as she spoke to herself Kagome walked over to her closet, flipping through her wardrobe looking for that perfect outfit. Smiling to her self at her choice she laid her outfit across her bed with her shoes and accessories.

“Okay. First shower, then makeup and clothing and bam!” she exclaimed bringing her fist into her palm with a confident look. “I’ll be ready before he even gets here.” Discarding her robe on her bedroom floor, Kagome walking into her bathroom and turned on the water to her shower. Steam quickly started fogging her mirrors as she adjusted the temperature to her liking. Stepping to the shower another sigh blew past plump lips as the warm water ran across her chilled skin.

“Oh man this is probably the best part of my day.” Grabbing her shampoo and conditioner Kagome lathered her midnight tresses. Closing her sapphire eyes Kagome stood under the water rinsing her hair of her shampoo and conditioner while her mind began to wander. Images of sweaty skin, ropes, and crinkled bedsheets rose to the surface of her mind. Her body tingled at the memories, every night shed spent with Sesshomaru was a completely different adventure from the last.

A delicious warmth started to pool in the pit of her abdomen, a feeling that she had grown used to in the company of her lover. His eyes and voice alone could make her wet. Golden flecks swirling in molten pools of amber and a voice that was like chocolate on gravel, it just about brought her to her knees every time. Rubbing her thighs together to help relieve some pressure Kagome gingerly ran her hand down her body stopping in the junction of her thighs.

A gasp escaped her lips as she dipped a lone finger inside of her eager core. Slowly at first but quickly she started pumping her finger into her awaiting flower desperately, hungry for more. Soon a second digit joined the first as she began a steady rhythm making her body hum in a building pleasure. Images of Sesshomaru’s long elegant fingers bringing her to completion over and over commanded her mind. She couldn’t stop the moan from escaping when she accidentally brushed against her little bundle of nerves causing her body shudder in response. Pulling her slickened fingers to her aching clit, Kagome pleasured herself further, begging her release to a demon that was not there.

A flashback of looking down into molten eyes as he went down on her played across her mind caused the orgasm that been building to spill forth. White light burst behind closed eyelids as fingers slowed and a quiet moan fell from soft lips. Her orgasms seemed so intense when she thought about him. Rough hands, his fangs dragging across her skin, his firm body holding her in place, filling her up. Her body quivered as she rode the last waves of her orgasm. The fog slowly being lifted from her mind until she could think clearly again.

Finishing up her much needed shower Kagome quickly dried off and exited the bathroom eager to get ready for her date. Putting on a little eyeshadow and mascara Kagome added a deep plum lipstick to complete the look. Turning toward her full length mirror, a smile graced her lips as she examined herself. Navy blue and silver lace bound her breasts In a lavish design accentuating her hourglass figure.

Once Kagome had finished getting ready she took one last look in the mirror. She had decided to wear a maroon dress with a simple floral pattern, the sleeves billowed out at the elbows causing the dress to sway with each movement of her arms. The dress coming to mid thigh left her long toned legs bare, smooth and clean shaven after her well deserved shower. Completing the look with some brown booties and a beige sun hat, Kagome smiled at her reflection.

Hearing a knock on her front door Kagome couldn’t stop the smile that graced her features. The opened door revealed a well dressed Sesshomaru awkwardly holding a bouquet of flowers. “Rin said it is customary for males to bring flowers to the female he is courting.” Closing the distance between them Sesshomaru snaked his arm around Kagomes lower back, pulling her in close till she was flush against his chest. Lowering his head to the juncture of her neck he sniffed slowly enjoying her natural scent behind the smell of her shampoo. “I however, I can think of many more enjoyable things we could do to show you my appreciation of you.”

A blush rose on her cheeks as Kagome smiled at the hungry looking demon. “Oh yeah? Well after dinner your gonna have to show me” she whispered in his pointed ear. Her smile grew as she ran her fingers down his chiseled chest and stomach underneath his suit, stopping just above his pants line. His hungry growl shook her out of her naughty thoughts about what was beneath those constricting cloths. The thought of undressing him right here and now caused her precious flower to clench in desire.

Sesshomaru purred at the change in Kagomes scent, honeysuckle and lavender became spiced with the scent of her arousal. Gripping her waist tightly he had to restrain himself from ripping off her cloths and fucking her senseless. Her body pressed flush against his tore at his mental restrains on his most primal desires. Inhaling her scent one last time the handsome Taiyoukai released his prey, golden eyes promising to finish what he had started later.

“Come Kagome, we will be late if we do not hurry.” Glaring down at his watch he continued “You know that I am a punctual person, being late for our reservation will not do.” Closing and locking her door behind her Kagome pouted at the man who had caught her attention. His swirling golden eyes were not looking at her instead he had already started toward the elevator. His silver hair was tied back in a high ponytail. The long silver stands looking like a waterfall against his neat black suit. The beautiful markings that told of his high status and power, shown bright against his alabaster skin. Following Sesshomaru to his car Kagome couldn’t help the devious thoughts of what was to come after dinner from parading through her mind.

Dinner had been delightful in Kagomes book. The extravagant restaurant called Edo had not disappointed the happy couples as they dined in the luxurious building. Beige table cloths with intricate gold embroidery covered every table in the dinning room. Candles and fresh bouquets of flowers adorned each table as the lighting was dimmed low creating a alluring ambiance.

They had been on their third bottle of wine by the time dessert had been ordered and placed in front of them. Rosy cheeks stained Kagomes face as the alcohol took its affected. Laughter spilled from wine drunk lips as the normally flustered women chatted. Sesshomaru had always admired the women’s work ethic but sometimes she didn’t know when to relax and have fun. The many glasses of wine had helped to unwind her, planting a smile permanently on flushed cheeks.

At the end of dinner Sesshomaru had pulled out a solid black card key handing it to Kagome telling her it was her copy of their room key and to not lose it or be ‘punished’. The promised threat had Kagome momentarily feeling weak in the knees, eyes glazing over in desire. The thought of what her punishment might be if she ‘accidentally’ lost her key sent tingles throughout her body. She had always loved his punishments, each one completely different from the last but always left her wanting more.

Sesshomaru had booked them a romance suite in one of the fancier hotels in Tokyo. Kagome had read about this hotel in particular in an travel magazine article once. It stated in Youkai magazines, Oasis was the newest high dollar five star hotel owned by a wealthy business man who had the reputation of being a womanizer. A handsome wolf demon named Koga Takeda. Apparently he owed Sesshomaru a favor so letting them use a fancy room for the weekend as their mini getaway wasn’t an issue for the wolfs pocket.

Arriving at the hotel Sesshomaru had instructed the bell hop to take all their luggage to their room on the top floor. Passing his keys off to the nicely dressed valet he received a ticket in return claiming his vehicle and parking spot stuffing it into his wallet for safekeeping. Placing a clawed hand on Kagome's small waist Sesshomaru lead her through the large wooden doors leading into the lobby of the so called ‘finest’ hotel in Japan.

Upon entering the establishment they were immediately greeted by a nervous looking lamb Youkai dressed in the uniform of one of the hotel staff. A navy blue women’s suit with a white blouse underneath. Her curved ivory horns were placed high atop short curly blue hair. Her curls bobbed with her timid bow as her bright red eyes stayed downwards in submission to the well known Youkai and his stunning date. While Kagome couldn’t smell emotions like a demon, she could read auras.

Her priestess powers had awoken at full force when she was a young child. Her family history dated back to the feudal era, a long line of strong priests and priestesses said to have defended the land from evil for years. As the generations passed, a Higurashi born with holy abilities became few and far between and the family name had gone from defenders of the holy word to simple temple keepers. So when Kagome had shown her natural talent for the holy arts her grandfather was thrilled. He immediately taught her how to use and control her powers. She hadn’t ever had a reason to use them against someone else but she could defiantly defend herself if needed.

The attendant whose name tag read Atsumi in bold black letters against a gold background, visibly shuddered when the steely eyed Taiyoukai turned his intimidating gaze upon her. Clearing her throat of any hesitation, she offered her hand out to the couple in a friendly gesture. “My lord” bowing low to Sesshomaru then to Kagome, “Mrs. Higurashi. I’ve been assigned to bring you to Mr. Takeda upon your arrival. He’s waiting in his office if you wouldn’t mind following me?”

Upon seeing Kagomes welcoming smile the little lamb Youkai relaxed at her calming aura. “Thank you… Atsumi right? Please, lead the way.” Kagome gripped the taiyoukai’s arm silently asking him to for the lack of a better word chill. Atsumi began to lead the way through the hotel gradually relaxing enough to engage Kagome in idle charter. The conversation made the long trek through the enormous hotel an enjoyable experience. Kagome practically pouted when she realized they had arrived in front of large double doors with the name Takeda in big bold letters.

Turning to the blue haired lamb Youkai Kagome grasped dainty clawed hands in her own human ones. “Atsumi I greatly enjoyed your company if you don’t mind hopefully we can hang out again sometime during our stay? We're here for the weekend so maybe we can sit pool side later and continue our conversation?” The lamb Youkai blushed bright red at the compliment and gesture of the beautiful women, she normally wasn’t displayed such kindness so it came as a shock to her. Stuttering open mouthed in a lack of words, Atsumi managed to get out a quiet thank you.

“yes ma’am I’d like that as well.” Bowing low to the couple Atsumi took her leave, leaving the two outside of the large double doors. Watching her leave Kagome turned her gaze back to the tall Taiyoukai beside her as he captured her attention. “You are aware that now that I have you here for the weekend your not going anywhere outside our room?” Seeing her eyes start to flare in anger and her scent spike with her fury, he cleared his throat and continued. “you won’t have any time to do anything but order room service, sleep, and bath between the times I don’t have you tied up fucking you senseless on every surface in that room.”

He watched as the fire in her eyes died down to a smoldering gaze, a blush rising flush across her skin. Not giving her a chance to respond he knocked on the doors and entered upon hearing a faint “come in” from the other side. Realizing that Sesshomaru had left her standing in the doorway, Kagome shook her head trying to clear it of any lewd thoughts that were playing across her mind. ‘Oh just you wait Sesshomaru.’ Warmth had started to pool in her lower abdomen, her arousal dousing her scent in the unmistakable aroma.

Quickly reigning in the smoldering fire in her belly she continued into the vast office space. A loud gasp left her lips at the sight of the beautifully decorated office. A large red and gold rug sat in front of an electric fire place. Books took up solitude in the shelf space surrounding the room. A beautifully stained desk was placed in the back, a wall of windows behind it. The view was amazing, the city of Tokyo was lit up with lights across a black backdrop. The moon cast a glow through the room that seemed to give the occupants inside an unearthly glow.

The meeting with Mr. Takeda went by faster then Kagome had expected it to. She had spent the majority of the meeting in front of the large windows enjoying the view of the city. She had always loved the look of the city at night, lights decorating the landscape twinkling against a starry sky. By the time she had come back to reality, Sesshomaru and Mr. Takeda had already finished their discussion and were standing shaking hands. Turning to Kagome and offering her his hand, Sesshomaru cast her a heated stare across the room.

“Come Kagome, let us make our way to our room.”


	2. Chapter 2

Muted sunlight filtered through sheer curtains as the sun rose, returning from it’s trip around the world. A head of midnight tresses were all that could be seen beneath the fluffy down comforter and lavish pillows that adorned the large bed. The soft rise and fall of the bedding told of the blissful slumber beneath it. 

As Kagome’s steady breathing began to pick up, her body rolled over onto her back as she slowly woke up from her slumber. Full lashes resting upon rosy cheek began to flutter as her mouth upturned into a frown. The sunlight outside cast a harsh beam across the bed forcing blue eyes to squint shut in an attempt at protection against the bright morning sun. A half growl in frustration bubbled in the back of her throat as she threw the cover back over her face. 

“I’m so sleepy… and why is my body so sore?” Mumbled a frustrated Kagome beneath the thick comforter. Her body felt as if she had run a marathon the day before. Muscles that she didn’t know existed had been thoroughly stretched beyond their normal limit. 

Rolling onto her stomach she buried her face into the pillow trying to smother the sun from her vision. Her skin tingled as images from the night previous flashed like a picture show across the back of her eye lids. Every delicious moment shown in full detail. 

Flash back 

As soon as the door to their hotel room shut Sesshomaru had Kagome pinned up against the closed door. Both of her hands held high above her head in just one of his. His other hand cupping her breast through the fabric barrier keeping him from truly feeling her. Her body jerked as his touch, even through the fabric, lit a fire across her skin. It left her body wanting, no needing more. More of him. More of his touch. 

Buckling her hips against his hardening cock, a whimper left her lips. A silent plea for more. The sound was like music to pointed ears as he placed his knee against her wet, aching core. The heat from her sex against his knee soaked threw his pants and had his cock throbbing. The desire to be fully buried inside her was almost to tempting, but he had plans. His dreams recently had been filled with her, the bite of ropes against her flesh, her screams for more, and all different positions of domination. He’d been itching to reenact them in real life. 

Leaning back to admire his prey, a purr left his throat in satisfaction at the sight. Messy midnight hair framed flushed cheeks. Her blue eyes glistened in need, mouth slightly parted as breathy moans left plump lips as she buckled her hips against his knee, trying to relieve the pressure building within her.   
The sight was mesmerizing to his golden eyes as he licked his lips in anticipation of his favorite snack. 

Sesshomaru bared his fangs with heated, hungry eyes causing Kagome to turn her head, exposing her throat to her capture. The gesture caused the primal instinct within him to stir. Leaning forward to nuzzle his nose against her pulse, that beat so rapidly, he inhaled her intoxicating scent. The smell of her arousal was almost his undoing. Spicy yet oh so sweet. 

Her breath hitched in her throat as she felt him place kisses accompanied with long drags of his tongue across her hot flesh. Goosebumps rose on her skin in the wake of Sesshomarus ministrations. It always amazed her how the slightest touches from him caused her body to go wild. All thoughts except of him leave her mind the second he takes control, and she willingly releases herself to his grasp. 

“Kagome….tell me… what do you want?” 

Before she could think the words spilled from her lips, spoken with unhindered need. 

“I want you my lord.” 

End flashback 

Last night he had ravished her body like an animal on the verge of starvation. No curve of her body left untouched as he hungrily brought her to heights of pleasure only he could give. Her skin tingled as the ghosted touches replayed in her minds eye. The familiar heat began to pool in the pit of her stomach. 

A soft knock on the bedroom door caught her attention before the demon from said memories casually strolled through the door. A slight smirk across his face as he inhaled the faint aroma in the room. Golden eyes darkened as his smirk widened into a hungry grin. The look of a predator plastered so beautifully across his face as Sesshomaru slowly made his way over to the bed never breaking eye contact. 

Crawling onto the bed and up her body Sesshomaru slowly placed a trail of kisses in his wake, stopping just below her navel. Her clothing had been discarded and forgotten shorty after arriving to their room last night. The sweet scent of her womanhood engulfed the demon lords senses. Inhaling deeply against her stomach Sesshomaru purred in delight causing a giggle from the naked women beneath him. 

“What are you doing up so early?” Kagome questioned. Reaching forward to place her hand on his head she began to slowly thread her fingers through his silky hair. The silver stands flowed like water threw her finger tips. 

“Early? Kagome, it is noon. I know you can be quite tired after our… extra circular activities, so This Sesshomaru decided it would be in both of our best interests if you slept in. You are rather grumpy when you are awoken before you are ready.” A hint of amusement twinkled behind golden eyes as he spoke remembering the last time he had woken her up. 

“What!? I am not grumpy!” 

“I distinctly remember a lamp being thrown at this Sesshomaru’s person.” Kagome huffed in annoyance at the memory. “Of course you would never have been able to hit this Sesshomaru but the intention was still there.” 

“Well maybe If you hadn’t woken me up before dawn it might have played out differently. You ever hear that saying that women need their beauty rest and all that. Besides I also distinctly remember a bucket of water was also used in the wake up process. So I think the lamp may have been well deserved.” 

“Well since your awake now its time for breakfast.” 

“Good cause I’m hungry. Did your order room service already? Ohhh what do they have? I could really go for some French toast.” Kagome questioned excitedly. They had an early dinner the night before.

“I was thinking breakfast in bed would be nice.” 

“Breakfast in-“ 

Before she could finish speaking Sesshomaru had lowered his head with a smirk and delved into the junction of her thighs. Her scent alone could bring him to his knees but the savory taste of her essence upon his lips caused his beast to stir. He vigorously lapped at her moist lips, savoring every drop of her sweet nectar. He felt like he couldn’t get enough. His vixen was going to be the death of him. 

Each lap of his delicious tongue had Kagome withering in pleasure. Her head thrashed back and forth as she surrendered under Sesshomaru’s ministrations. Every flick of his tongue across her sensitive bud ripped moans from her throat. Taking her swollen nub fully into his mouth he lightly grazed a fang across her pink pearl eliciting a loud gasping moan as though an appreciation for his talents. Glancing up from his snack, a purr vibrated in his chest at the sight of his vixen. 

She looked so delicious, her hair splayed across the bed as her chest rose up and down from her quick breaths. Hardened nipples arched up into the sky just begging to be touched. Mouth slightly parted as breathy moans flew from perfect lips. Reaching up to grasp her lush mounds, Sesshomaru couldn’t help but to tweak one hardened nipple before kneading her breast in his hand. 

Taking his unoccupied hand he carefully sliced off the tips of his claws to resemble blunt human nails. Never missing a beat in devouring her sweet flower, Sesshomaru slowly slipped one finger into her dripping core, curling upward to brush against her g-spot. Adding a second and third finger Sesshomaru gained speed, rubbing that spot that made her back arch. 

Between his sucking on her clit and the addition of his fingers Kagome was going wild. The familiar heat that had been pooling in her belly, felt like it was at the surface about to spill over the edge. The moans coming from her rose in volume at the pick up in speed. Tangling her hands in his long silver hair Kagome held his head tight against her sex. Not wanting him to stop yet, she was so close. 

So close…. 

“oh kami!” 

White light flashed across her eyelids as her orgasm hit her at full force. Rolling waves of heat washed over her body leaving limbs twitching slightly in their wake. The white hot nectar that flowed from her body was eagerly lapped up by the silver haired demon between her thighs. Riding out the last waves of her orgasm Kagome finally opened her eyes to look down at the man that had caused such a stir within her. 

The sight of him between her legs was mesmerizing, it looked as if a god was perched between her thighs. Silver hair surrounding them like a blanket of silk, his eyes half lidded in pure pleasure, even a thin trail of her sweet essence rolled down his lips before his tongue found it. 

Never breaking eye contact, Sesshomaru removed his fingers from her twitching core only to lick his fingers clean one by one. Why would he waste something so delectable. Once he was satisfied he’d gotten everything last drop Sesshomaru slowly continued his way up her body to place a chaste kiss across her lips. 

The smile that erupted on her face at the gesture was bright enough to put the sun to shame. For she was his sun, the brightness to his life, his world, and he never wanted to let her go. Laying down on his back he moved her into the crook of his arm where she immediately curled up bringing her leg up to rest against his thigh. A happy sigh of satisfaction and content left her body as the curled into his warmth. She felt like she could stay like this forever. 

“Sesshomaru?” she spoke in a quiet voice. 

“yes koi” he responded 

“So for real though. Can I have some French toast?” 

\------------------------------- 

Dainty feet kicked back and forth while Kagome happily munched on a heaping pile of french toast.   
The plate in front of her was piled high with the sugary sweet dessert. Sesshomaru couldn’t believe Kagome intended to eat all of it. The plates were stacked high and from his position on the other side of the island he noticed that she could barley even see over the pile itself. 

He’d caught himself staring in wonder and disgusting as she proceeded to devour the entire plate of strawberry french toast, Packed high with whipped cream and chocolate chips. No, he couldn’t even imagine attempting to do what this tiny human women was doing right before his eyes. 

He himself had never been one for sweets, his younger half brother had always had the sweet tooth, he preferred the spicier side of things. Focusing back to the scene in front of him he noticed that her plate wasn’t as big as it had been a few minutes ago. 

“She’s eaten that much already? Where the hell does she put it all?” 

Clearing his throat Sesshomaru attempted to capture his gluttonous goddess's attention from her sugary breakfast. When sapphire eyes looked into his and a bright flashy smile greeted him he knew it had worked. She always looked at him with that smile, her happiness poured out of her body like a river. Drawing in anyone and anything around her. Her smile was contagious and he couldn’t help the small upturn in the corner of his mouth at her actions. 

“What’s up Sesshomaru? Your staring pretty intently.” Kagomes brow raised as golden eyes seemed to focus back to her face. 

“This Sesshomaru does not stare. I was merely admiring your inner and outer beauty, wondering how I became lucky enough to be the one to have you here, like this with me.” A soft smile rested upon his face as he spoke. Yes if his younger brother could see him now. His brother had always said Sesshomaru would know no love for the ice surrounding his heart was to thick to allow anyone entrance. Well sure enough the ice surrounding his heart has been thoroughly melted by this tiny women in front of him. 

“Geesh Sesshomaru I’ve never heard you sound so romantic before. What’s gotten into you? To many sappy soap operas on tv?” 

Kagome noticed his eyes soften slightly before it was gone again, replaced by his normal hardened gold. Deciding not to comment on the look and storing it away to ask about on a later date, Kagome continued to finish her delicious breakfast. 

“Kagome, I have to go out for a short business meeting soon. I figured you could use that time to check out this hotels private Watering hole.” 

“Watering…hole?” she asked with a slight tilt of her head, pausing momentarily in her breakfast feast. “Yes, it seems that is the ridiculous name of the private rooftop pool and hot tub.” He replied in exasperation. “Its seems not only does Kouga have bad taste in design he also comes up with ludicrous name for places in his hotel.” 

“Wait there’s a pool on the roof?” 

Nodding his head he continued. “It is a private area for only esteemed guests and those who paid the absurd price of the romance package Oasis offers. Apparently this is a popular honeymoon spot for newly weds. Though I couldn’t fathom why. The public pool is on the ground floor behind the hotel. On the roof you shouldn’t be bothered by anyone. There’s a fully stocked open bar as well as a bath house to wash off afterwards. You can enjoy your time out beside the pool without having to worry about unruly men leering over you. My only regret is that I would be able to join you yet, This Sesshomaru desires to see you wet and glistening in a tight little bikini.” 

Fighting through the blush Kagome managed to calm her embarrassment at his words. 

“First, that’s naughty. Second, you have to leave right now? Why cant you go after we go to the pool?” Kagome pouted with a huff. 

“Kagome, my appointment is in forty-five minutes. I promise I won’t be long and I’ll meet you at the pool when I return.” 

“You promise?” Kagome stared at her male with stern eyes. 

“I promise.” Sealing it with a kiss upon her soft lips Sesshomaru left the hotel room intent on hurrying back as fast as possible. His female was waiting for him. 

Kagome bounced back and forth on the balls of her feet as she impatiently waited for the elevator to finally take her to the roof. She watched the numbers above with a glare in her eye as they lit up with each passing floor.

To say she was annoyed was putting it lightly. She had been stuck in the elevator for what seemed like forever until a lone hotel attendant came to her rescue. 

He had been drawn to the loud strings of curses that flew from her lips as she fiddled with the elevator buttons unable to make it move. She thought she had tried everything until he took her card key and pressed it against a tiny, almost invisible, sensor above the key pad. When the button with the name Watering Hole beside it lit up green he pressed the button with a smile and sent her on her way.

Kagome grimaced. If he hadn’t come along when he did she would have been forced to walk through the lobby in her bathing suit. She visibly shuddered at the thought. Yes, thank goodness he came along. 

The chime of the elevator arriving at its floor brought her from her thoughts and as the large metal doors opened her sour face turned to one of awe. Lush green forestry surrounded her as a cobblestone stone path lay beneath her feet.

Noticing the comfortable temperature in the room Kagome's confusion arose. She distinctly remembered the weather forecaster on the news saying today’s temp was going to be in the high 90°. So how did it feel so good out here? It should be sweltering being on top of a hotel in the middle of Tokyo.

Looking up Kagome noticed a glass roof above her head, due to the surrounding forestry she couldn’t tell how big it was but with what she already knew about Mr. Takeda and his ‘amenities’ she assumed it covered the whole roof. 

“So its like a giant, climate controlled greenhouse. Jeesh, Mr. Tadeka really does go all out doesn’t he.” 

“And Sesshomaru mentioned something about a bar somewhere up here? I bet they make a mean strawberry margarita. There’s no signs telling me where to go but I assume this path will lead me somewhere fun.” She spoke to no one.

Following the pathway she admired the colorful scenery that surrounded her. Aloe and balboa plants lined the walkways while small dim white lights lit the path beneath her feet. 

Stopping to sniff a flower on a low hanging branch Kagome noticed lights strung up in a cross crossing fashion above the canopy. 

“Wow I bet this place looks beautiful at night” Kagome said in an happy sigh.

“Oh yes it does. I do hope that you get to see it during your stay here.” An unknown voice spoke, causing the raven haired miko to stumble in surprise.

Kagome's bag fell to the floor as she spun around frightened by the voice behind her. “Shit! Who…oh gosh Atsumi, hi. I didn’t know you were there.” Pressing a hand to her chest, Kagome tried to ease her rapidly beating heart. “Whew you startled me.” 

“Mrs. Higurashi I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to frighten you.” Bending down in a low bow Atsumi quickly gathered Kagome's things and handed her bag back.

The nervous lamb Youkai continued to bow and apologize. Afraid of whatever punishment would befall her for scaring the demon Lords date. Sesshomaru Tashio had never been known for mercy. His tales of great battles were still told to this day. His ruthlessness knew no bounds.

Practically choking on the anxiety in the girl’s aura, Kagome sent out her own soothing presence, coxing the lamb to calm her herself. Once she relaxed Kagome offered her a happy smile.

“Oh its alright dear you don’t have to apologize. Sesshomaru always says I get frightened to easily. He’s made it his favorite past time to give me a heart attack before I turn 30 I swear.” Kagome scowled at the thought. He loved to watch her jump in freight. He said on the battlefield he’d take joy in watching the fear in his enemies eyes right before he killed them. Since killing is against the law, scaring his woman is the next best alternative. Needless to say Kagome did not find it enjoyable.

Atsumi paused for a moment trying to imagine the great and powerful lord Sesshomaru hiding behind a door waiting to scare a tiny human woman. The image seeming foreign in her minds eye.

“So what are you doing up here?” Kagome questioned while readjusting her bag in her shoulder. 

“Well I was just getting off work actually. I worked the poolside bar this morning.” Atsumi timidly picked at the hem of her work uniform.

“Perfect! Well then you can join me. Sesshomaru left for some business thing in the middle of our little getaway. So now I’m here by myself.” Kagome poked out her lip and gave the best puppy dog eyes she could muster trying to convince the demoness to join her.

“I don’t think that’s allowed I only work here I’m not a guest. I might get in trouble.” Before Atsumi could say another word Kagome had linked their arms and began dragging her toward what she assumed would be the pool.

“Nonsense! If anyone has a problem with it I’ll just tell them I hired you for the evening to be my personal assistant. I mean with Sesshomaru not here who’s going to help me get around in this giant hotel. I already got stuck in the elevator once, its not gonna happen again.”

Atsumi struggled against the miko's death grip before realizing it wasn’t gonna work. “Whoa. This women is strong. Is she really human?” Atsumi thought as she was dragged back in the direction of the pool. 

“Alright Mrs. Higurashi. I’ll join you. I could use little break anyway.” Atsumi said with a shy smile, giving into the demands of the raven haired beauty.

“That’s the spirit!” Kagome shouted triumphantly throwing her fist into the air in celebration. “Alright let’s go! Sun tans and margaritas here we come!”

An annoyed grunt left the taiyoukai's throat as he stepped from his car onto the pavement. His driver visibly shook in fear of the ominous aura that radiated from the demon lord. The quoted forty five minute drive took roughly and hour and a half. 

Traffic had been ridiculous in downtown Tokyo and while his driver tried to maneuver through it, it was of no use. Every light seemed to be determined to stop them. 

Had this been five hundred years ago Sesshomaru would have just flown his demonic cloud and been done with it. There and back in a flash, no red lights, no pedestrian crossing, nothing. Just him, the clouds and the wind whipping through his hair. With the modern day era and the rapidly evolving technology, air safely laws were created as well. Air travel is forbidden unless in a registered vehicle with air clearance.

Looking to his driver he nodded his head in dismissal. “Stay here. This Sesshomaru won’t be long.” He wanted this trip to be as short as possible, he’d already been away from his woman for far to long. She’ll probably reprimand him for taking longer then his originally quoted time. The thought of her heated gaze as she scowled at him flashed across his minds eye. She was scary when she was mad.

Looking toward his destination Sesshomaru’s mood visibly soured when he located the shop he was supposed to be visiting. It was a small shabby little place wedged between two larger buildings, the shadows casting a eerie darkness over the shop. It looked so old it was as if it has been left behind by time itself as the world around it evolved and changed.

Flaring out his aura to signal his arrival to the occupant inside, Sesshomaru let himself in. The inside of the shop was not much better then the outside. Dust and cobwebs covered old artifacts and trinkets that had been collected over the centuries. 

Old swords and scrolls lay haphazardly on their shelves while a layer of dust covered everything in sight. “This place needs a thorough cleaning or maybe demolishing.” Sesshomaru thought in annoyance. 

Never looking up from his survey of the dingy shop the sound of scuffling from the other room greeted him and a short old man with huge bulging eyes greeted him at the doorway.

“Is it ready Totosai” irritation laced his voice as his expression soured. This trip had already taken way to long. He should have been back by now, watching the water run down his woman's body as she played in the pool. The way her ass jiggled when she walked around in that tiny little bikini. Needless to say he was ready to get back to Kagome. Now.

“Always straight to the point eh Sesshomaru. You haven’t changed much” Reaching into the sleeve of his haori Totosai pulled out a beautifully carved wooden box. The crest of the house of the moon was engraved on the front while two inu sat on either side. Laying the box on the counter Totosai opened it to show its contents. 

A blue opal carved in the shape of a crescent moon was set on a silver plate with the Higurashi crest surrounding it, signaling the joining of both houses. The pendent hung on a thin braided chain made from demon spider silk, the shine made it look like silver but it was stronger than any material made by man.

Sesshomaru had learned a long time ago that opals are her favorite stone, tucking away that information away in the recesses of his mind for this very moment. 

So when he’d found a large blue opal that matched the color of her eyes at a small gem store in the states, he knew that was the stone for her mating gift. His last courting gift before he could make her his. It had to be perfect.

“Well what do ya think Lord Sesshomaru?” Totosai asked after a long silence. Sesshomaru's examination of the necklace was making him nervous. He had worked diligently to create this gift after receiving the request along with the stone from his lord. Sesshomaru had always been difficult to please even as a young pup and this gift had to be perfect.

“It is acceptable.” Acceptable? No, it was perfect.


	3. chapter 3

As the sun began to set over Tokyo slight mewls of bliss could be heard coming from a certain demon lords hotel room. While a poor conflicted room service attended stood outside the door. Poised for a knock but had stopped mid air when the noises started. He didn’t know weather to knock or not and possibly interrupt something important. 

His mind could only ponder over the many possibilities of things that could be happening behind those closed doors. 

If he was to interrupt his lord he might lose his head, but on the other claw if he stood out here any longer the wine and desserts they ordered would get warm. Maybe he should just knock?

“Yes! Sesshomaru, right there!” was all he heard followed by low drawn out moan. The conflicted hotel attendant shook his head as he felt his ears catch fire in embarrassment at the indecent sounds coming from the room. 

Or maybe not….

Sesshomaru watched as the setting sun's golden rays bled through the shear curtains, illuminating the oil slicked skin of his goddess that was laid out before him. Upon the arrival back to their hotel room Kagome had insisted on a massage as an apology for the interruption of their little getaway. They had both promised to leave work behind this weekend but Sesshomaru left on a ‘business call'. While Sesshomaru didn’t actually have a work related trip he couldn’t tell her that. Plus feeling up his naked lady wasn’t exactly a punishment.

He had been enjoying himself immensely, but the feeling of her skin gliding under the pads of his fingers combined with her slight mewls and sighs of pleasure were starting to make giving an innocent massage difficult. All he wanted to do was take her right here and now. But an annoyance seemed to stand just outside the room. His demonic senses could smell the embarrassment wafting through the door and the awkward aura of the person outside.

Clearing his throat he spoke with annoyance in his tone. “Cease that infernal dilly dallying and come in boy!” 

A new wave of embarrassment flooded through the attendant as he had been called out. More then likely Sesshomaru had known he’d been on the other side of the door for quite sometime. Maybe his lord thought him a pervert and that he had been enjoying himself listening in. Surely he would be losing his head. Yes most defiantly.

Practically throwing open the door the young lad burst through the frame wine and desserts in hand. The panicked and disheveled look of the boy amused Sesshomaru. It was nice to know that while the times may change his subjects do not.

A slight chuckle was heard before Sesshomaru continued “You would have not enjoyed what would have happened to you if you had continued to allow my companions food to spoil. she is quite the glutton.” A smack was heard following the comment along with a giggle. 

Turning to greet them with an awkward smile, all embarrassment washed away as the young attendant sighed in relief. The human women was laying out along the shag rug while his lord gave her a smile massage. 

A simple innocent massage. 

“ You can place everything on the table dear. I already prepared and ice bucket and your tip is beside it.” The women spoke from her position on the floor. Her dismissal clear in her voice. With a she added “don’t let him get you to nervous it only boosts his ego.” 

With a nod the attended left leaving the couple in comfortable silence. Sesshomaru continued his ministrations upon her flesh as his mind again began drifting to other more exciting ways to make up for leaving. Idea after idea popped into his head as images of her gasping for breath flooded his mind. Sesshomaru felt his cock harden at the thoughts running through his mind. 

“Let this Sesshomaru grab your bag” he spoke in a low growl. “I’ve thought about how might be able to make it up to you.”

Untangling himself from his love Sesshomaru made his way over to the closet. Sliding the door open with little more force then necessary. He couldn’t help it, he was pent up, hungry, ready to feel himself inside her. 

Being in such a intimate position with her for the past few hours had really gotten his beast stirring. Reaching high into the closet he grabbed a black duffle bag from the top shelf. 

Kagome watched in confused excitement as Sesshomaru pulled a duffle bag from the closet. “Oh that bag…” Kagome felt a delicious warmth pool in the pit of her stomach. A flushed tingle spread through her limbs seeming to stop and pulsate between her thighs.

Sesshomaru noticed as Kagome's eyes glazed over with a lustful haze. The heavy scent of arousal laced the air as she subconsciously spread her legs anticipating the rest of the night. Yes he was going to fuck her senseless, and she knew it. 

Sesshomaru strolled lazily over to the bed, his golden eyes never leaving hers as he threw the heavy duffle bag on the bed. He watched as her eyes darkened in lust from her spot on the floor, concentrated on the bag until he cleared his throat to gain her attention. In his hands was a black demon silk mask with a indigo crescent moon embroidered beautifully along the top.

“Where do we begin first Kagome?” his question alone caused the coil in her lower stomach to tighten deliciously. 

“Wherever you wish my lord” she whispered, barley able to hear her own voice over the sound of her rapidly beating heart. 

Placing the blindfold across her vision Sesshomaru tied it securely in place. “Do you trust me koi?” He spoke from his place behind her. His whispered voice sent goosebumps down her neck and across her chest.

“Always my lord.” She responded breathlessly. 

Sesshomaru lead the blindfolded beauty across the room to the bed. “Get on your hands and knees and don’t move.” Sesshomaru instructed while pulling a purple butt plug from her favorite bag, placing it at the head of the bed.

Kagome licked her lips in anticipation and turned her backside into the air as her master instructed responding with a husky “yes sir”.

Kagome was in heaven. She loved it when he takes control, he was so demanding yet oh so gentle, well when he wants to be that is. Wiggling her ass in poorly contained excitement, she could already feel her essence seeping through the crotch of her panties.

Oh she wanted him so bad. Her thoughts had become overrun with images of the things he could do to her. What positions he could choose. How many Orgasms he was gonna give her. He always knew how to keep her guessing. 

Sesshomaru watched with a hungry gaze as his lover wiggled her ass in such a tempting manor. He could already see a dark spot forming as her wetness grew, a sign of how much his women craves his touch. 

Rearing his hand back, a resounding smack was heard as his hand collided with the roundness of her rosy cheeks. “Your master told you not to move” Sesshomaru growled low in his chest. 

The deep moan he pulled from her throat with his smack caused his cock to twitch. The sounds coming from her were like music to his ears. ‘Smack’ another slap across her plump backside.

The sharp intake of breath came out as a mewl of pleasure at the form of punishment her master had chosen for her. She could feel her pussy constrict and release with each slap hoping for that hand to slip and go just a little lower.

The feeling of desire grew, higher and higher till she felt like she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel him inside her. But before she could voice her desires she felt her panties being pulled to the side and a cool breath on her heated flesh. 

Yes this is what she wanted. She craved his expert touch, she needed him to bring her to completion, to the heightened levels of pleasure only he could give.

Sesshomaru watched as her core twitched, most likely wanting her be filled completely , to bad she would have to wait. He had plans for her. Without warning He pressed two digits into her aching core. Starting a steady rhythm with his hand while also using his thumb to tease her sensitive bundle of nerves.

The added pressure of his thumb on her clit had Kagome withering in pleasure. Soft breathy moans flew from her as she moved to match his fingers. 

‘Smack’

The sharp sudden sting across her backside had her seeing stars.

Stopping all movement Sesshomaru leaned down to where his mouth hovered just behind her ear. His warm breath sending goosebumps down her body as he breathed in her fiery scent. His large stature fully encasing her smaller one as her leaned over her. Curling his fingers slowly Sesshomaru found that special spot that left her breathless.

“Your master” each word accented by a prod of her g-spot.

“Told you” he added a third finger to join the others in her tight heat.

“Not to move.” As the last words left his mouth he pulled his soaked digits from her quivering core eliciting a whimper of protest from his raven haired lover. But I was quickly replaced by a strangled moan of pure bliss as he shoved two elegant fingers into her tight asshole.

White lights flashed across her vision as her backside was penetrated by his long digits. “Oh fuck” she couldn’t help the words from slipping past her lips as she shook in pleasure. Kami did she love anal.

Sesshomaru wasted no time bringing mewls of pleasure from her lips as he prodded and stretched her most sacred hole, readying it for his next plan. Once he felt like he has stretched her well enough, Sesshomaru removed his fingers from within her and grabbed the purple plug from the head of the bed.

The sudden emptiness of both her holes left Kagome panting in need. Her body felt as if it was on fire, his touch all consuming. She burned for him and only him.

The cold touch of the toy as he brushed it against her warm wet lips brought a gasping moan as he used her juices to lube up the butt plug. Once he had felt satisfied with the coating of her essence he placed the tip against her waiting hole. 

The feeling of just the tip pressed against her ass sent her sapphire eyes rolling behind her eyelids. This was what she had been waiting for. 

With one swift motion the purple plug was placed firmly inside her, and with a quiet click, the plug sprained to life vibrating violently inside the breathless miko.

Mewls of pleasure rang throughout the hotel room as the miko sang his favorite song. The song of carnal desire. A song only he was able to create with her body as his instrument. 

Leaning back to admire his handy work Sesshomaru pulled away from the bed to reach for his special bag. Pulling out a pair of wired bullets, Sesshomaru joined his moaning lover back on the bed. 

Kagome felt the bed shift as Sesshomaru left for a moment before returning again. her curiosity gave way to arousal as she thought about what he could be doing. What toy was he getting this time? What plans did he have for her? When it came to Sesshomaru the possibilities were endless.

Before anymore questions could be asked she felt a slight pressure against her dripping core before an unknown item was pushed into her pussy followed by a second.

The feeling of the objects hitting each other as they were pushed all the way in was delicious. But the second those objects started to vibrate as well, Kagome couldn’t help but to see stars.

The vibrating plug filled her ass, while the vibrating bullets clacked together inside her caused a wave of pleasure to wash over her. The building heat in her lower abdomen heightened to new levels, threatening to topple her over the edge.

Sensing that his miko was close to her undoing, Sesshomaru’s lips raised in a predatory grin. “She’s close” he thought in satisfaction. 

Reaching between their bodies Sesshomaru aligned himself with her quivering hole. He needed to feel her, to be surrounded by her. All of her, and he needed it now. He couldn’t wait anymore, her sounds of her pleasure had been making his cock ache with need, and who was he to deny it.

Sesshomaru rubbed the tip of his cock slowly up and down her swollen lips before softly burying himself to the hilt inside her hot sheath. The sensation of being buried inside her brought forth a feral growl from his lips as her walls clamped down on him in need.

The sudden penetration of Sesshomarus large length brought forth waves of unhindered euphoria as her orgasm hit her full force. Waves of pleasure rushed through her as her toes curled with the force. “Fuck!” she moaned while trying to catch her breath attempting to come down from her high.

The sensations of the bullets vibrating the tip of his cock while her walls tightened down on him while she climaxed almost sent him over the edge. It was heaven. He could die buried inside this woman and he would have died a happy man.

As she came down from her high of ecstasy, Sesshomaru began to move at a steady pace. Withdrawing fully before sheathing himself again, rubbing the tip of his cock against those delicious vibrating bullets. The combined sensations making his control slip further and further away from him. 

Kagome felt drunk. Drunk on him drunk on the pleasure, completely intoxicated on the high he was giving her. The ripples of pleasure coursing through her along with the vibrations from the toys had already caused her brain to turn to mush. Not being able to form thoughts much less words, she settled on moaning out her appreciation of her master's ministrations.

The returning heat in her lower abdomen started to build again as each thrust of his hips brought intense pleasure throughout her body. She was close again already? The sensations of her next orgasm rising from below cause her breath to hitch and her body to tense.

Sesshomaru noticed the slight, almost unnoticeable changes in the women beneath him. Had he been human he might have missed them but his demonic hearing caught the sound of her almost silent breathy moans. As her body prepared for her climax he could feel her walls clenching down on his throbbing cock ready to milk him dry if given the chance. Continuing to thrust into her steadily he brought her closer and closer until he could tell she was a few thrusts away from orgasmic heaven.

She was so close….almost…there….

Suddenly and without warning Sesshomaru pulled himself from his women moving them over to the large glass windows.

The animalistic growl that left his raven haired miko’s throat at the sudden loss of her masters cock caused his brow to disappear up into his silver bangs. Maybe she does have some demon blood in her after all. 

Pressing his body flush against her back with his throbbing cock resting between her ass cheeks, still tingling from the vibrations from the butt plug, Sesshomaru fisted his clawed fingers through her midnight black tresses, pulling her head back just enough to allow him to nibble on her throat, his sharp fangs brushing dangerously across her pulse, eliciting a low moan from his goddess. 

“Look Kagome.” He murmured from her throat between nips. Turning her head to look out the window. “Anyone who happens to be gazing out their window could see you right now. Red faced and panting for my cock” gripping her hair harder he buried his face further into her throat while his clawed fingertips tweaked one hardened nipple before trailing softly down her stomach to end In the junction of her thighs. Expertly flicking her sensitive pearl Sesshomaru got a gasping moan in return.

Looking out the window Kagome’s lust glazed eyes scanned the glass panels of the other buildings, looking for someone, anyone who might be watching. She hoped they were. An euphoric wave washed over her at the thought that someone might be watching her in such a position. Completely overpowered and dominated by her master. Watching her submit like a good girl. 

Kagome tried to catch her breath in vain, as the vibrations from the butt plug continued to tighten the coil inside her, while his expert hands on her clit caused her to tip over the edge of orgasmic pleasure. 

Her warm breath fogged the window while gasping moans echoed against the glass as Sesshomaru brought her to completion over and over. Each time more powerful then the last, never stopping to allow her to, fully catch her breath before another wave crashed over her, until her knees buckled leaving her limp form pressed against the window while Sesshomaru held her steady from behind.

The heat radiating from his member caused her toes to curl in anticipation as he pressed it against her ass, but before she could press herself back against his delicious warmth, she found herself spun around gazing into his molten gold gaze as his member filled her completely. Hooking his arms under each of her knees Sesshomaru pinned his vixen to the wall while mercilessly burying himself deep inside her. 

Orgasm after orgasm ripped through her body as he took her against the window. The slight sheen of sweat beaded across her chest caught his ever watchful eyes as a drop slid down her breasts resting between there joined bodies. His tongue traced its path, the taste of salt across his tongue made him want more but he could feel his orgasm ready to wash over him. Fishing his clawed hand in her hair he positioned her head sideways, baring her neck for his hungry eyes. Before he could think, his fangs met her pulse and he thrust deep before filling her with his hot seed. 

Panting breaths left their bodies as they came down from their joined high. Carrying his vixen to the bed Sesshomaru slid from her body as he laid her gently on it before removing the butt plug from her exhausted body. Her eyes fluttering closed as a smile rested beautifully on her angelic face. Walking to the suites master bathroom Sesshomaru retrieved a towel and began cleaning the mess from between her legs before cleaning himself. 

“Rest this Sesshomaru will draw you a bath then you can nap until dinner.” 

“Mmmm a bath sounds nice. Will you take one with me?” came her sleepy reply and she rubbed her eyes. 

“As you wish.” Sesshomaru prepared the bathtub, lighting candles and pouring two glasses of their forgotten wine. Once he was finished he gathered his sleepy Kagome from the bed carrying her bridle style as he climbed into the tub positioning her to sit in his lap her back against his chest. Offering her the glass of wine they both leaned back relaxing in the warm water. They chatted quietly as they enjoyed each others presence, and the wine, before Kagome stopped responding with words and instead spoke soft snores signaling she was fast asleep.

With a smirk Sesshomaru blew out the candles and rose from the bath carrying his sleeping beauty with him. Grabbing a towel off the rack Sesshomaru dried them both off before climbing into the large bed pulling his vixen into his chest holding her tight as he joined her to drift in the world of dreams.


End file.
